Blog użytkownika:Luki-Lukrecja/Całkiem nowe życie
}} Ohayo! To mój pierwszy Opek z Miraculous. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. (Link do mojej postaci: http://pl.miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Luki-Lukrecja/Lilla/Czarna_Pantera) - - Opowiadanie zostało zakończone prawdopodobnie z powodu braku pomysłów? Zostawię to jednak tutaj, by też powspominać moje dawne wypociny :'D - - ''Wprowadzenie'' W pewnym mieście, wieczorem, przed hotelem niedaleko lotniska pojawiła się szczupła, młoda duszyczka. Miała ona kilka bagaży, właśnie wchodziła do środka. Musiała, jak myślała przeprowadzić się do tego miejsca. Nie miała rodziny, z całego życia pamięta tylko tą drogę do hotelu. Miała ona jednak naszyjnik z sercem i telefon dotykowy, na którym mogła przeglądać różne rzeczy z innego wymiaru (naszej rzeczywistości). Były to jedyne pamiątki po jej rodzinie. Dziewczyna uczy się w gimnazjum. Niestety uczniowie traktują ją jak powietrze. Odkrywa jednak w szkole swoje hobby - rysowanie i śpiewanie. Zarabia pieniądze sprzedając lemoniadę. Lilla zaczęła oglądać serial "Miraculous", który spodobał się jej tak samo jak Gravity Falls, Vocaloidy, Marvel, Anime oraz podobne. Z każdych z wymienionych chodziła do drukarni i za niewielką sumę otrzymywała "Księgi". Wszystko było w miarę dobrze, lecz dwa lata później wszystko się zmieniło... Rozdział 1 Drzwi hotelu mocno się otworzyły. Recepcjonistka przywitała brodatego mężczyzne, który zmierzał do pokoju Lilli. "Puk puk" -Halo? Dzień dobry, tutaj listonosz! -Mhemh... Co się dzieje... -mówiła zaspana dziewczyna - Co się dzieje... -Tutaj listonosz! -C-co?!? - dziewczyna otrząsnęła się i nakładając kapcie otworzyła drzwi - Dzień dobry. Mężczyzna podał Lilli list i wychodząc z pokoju zdążył tylko usłyszeć "Dziękuję!" od dziewczyny. -Mhm... - padła na łóżko - Bank? Co znowu... Przecież zapłaciłam rachunki... Czego oni ode mnie chcą? Nastolatka otworzyła list zaadresowany do niej. Jego treść to: "Witam. Z powodu zmiany lokacji i przełożenia jej na konto bankowe traci pani własność mieszkalną w hotelu Spring. Dziękuję za uwagę.". Co to może być? pomyślała Hmmm... Oglądając kopertę znalazła mały liścik, który zapewnie się skleił a listonosz go nie zauważył. Jednak był zaadresowany do niej. Była to wiadomość, że o godzinie 8 ma samolot do Paryża. Było też podane, że po locie odbiorą ją ochroniarze i zawiozą do nowego mieszkania. -Jejku! Jejku! To już za 2 godziny! Jejku! Co mam spakować?!?! Spanikowana wyciągnęła torby bagażowe i zaczęła do nich wkładać przeróżne rzeczy. Spakowana Lilla oddała do recepcji klucz i pognała na lotnisko. Po locie, tak jak zapisano w liście przybyli ludzie w eleganckich strojach i zawieźli wielkim czarnym autem pod dom dziewczyny. Przed drzwiami stał lokaj. -Oto pani klucze i drobny upiminek -Jejku, nie trzeba było... Po tych słowach lokaj i pseudo ochroniarze w garniakach odeszli. Lilla, otwierając już drzwi zauważyła z lekkiego daleka pewnego blondyna. Skądś znała tą twarz... Chłopak też ją zauważył i podszedł do niej. Lille zamurowało. Blondyn przedstawił się jej. A ona go znała... Z serialu. Był to Adrien. -Em... Hej.... -Och, sorki muszę iść, bo się spóźnie - powiedział. - Do zobaczenia! -Do... Zobaczenia? Nastolatka weszła do domu i zaczęła się rozgaszczać i rozpakowywać torby. Dom był spory, ale przytulny. Bardziej niż mały, hotelowy pokój. Rozdział 2 -Dobra... Wszystko jest już na swoim miejscu... -mówiła do siebie- No to sobie teraz odpocznę! Ale wait... Kurczę! - strzela facepalma- zapomniałam o tym pudle! Dziewczyna szybko pobiegła po pudułko na korytarz. -Co może ram być... Ciasto? Sernik? Tort czekoladowy? Albo... Galaretka?!? Nie... Bez przesady... Poszła do sypialni i otworzyła pudełko. -Hę? Pierścionek? Nie tego się spodziewałam. Ładny jest, mam nadzieję, że nie zrobili sobie trudu i kupili za mały... Po włożeniu na palec pierścienia, nagle pojawiło się światło. -Mhm... Co jest... Człowiek? Lilla z zaskoku aż znieruchomiała. -Co tak się na mnie patrzysz? Przecież Cię nie zjem... -E... Y... U... No... Hej...? -No cześć. Jestem kwami i mam na imię Sweetie. A jak ty się nazywasz? -Ja? Mam na imię Lilla i- -O, to fajnie. Dzięki mnie możesz zmieniać się w super-bohaterkę. Wiesz? -No... Wiem. -Będziesz zmieniać się w Czarną Panterę gdy nadejdzie zło. Powiedz tylko "Sweetie, rzucaj serca!" -E.... Okej... Rozmowa dobrze przebiegała, lecz nastolatka chciała się jeszcze rozejrzeć po mieście. Była noc, czyli jedna z najlepszych pór na spacer. Dziewczyna ubrała na siebie brązowy płaszczyk. I wyszła na dwór. ~♥~ Następnego dnia dziewczyna postanowiła, że pójdzie do szkoły, do dyrektora by zapisać się do klasy. -Wiesz co Sweetie? Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej teraz ktoś będzie mnie zauważał... Mogą nawet się śmiać, ale nie chcę być kolejny raz niewidzialna -Dziewczyno... Wyluzuj. Wszystko się ułoży! -Dzięki. ~♥~ Nastolatka stała przed drzwiami dyrektora. "Puk puk" -Proszę! Lilla weszła do środka. -No... Co znowu naskrobaliście? - powiedział nie odrywając książki od oczu. -Em... Dzień dobry... -Och, przepraszam panienko, dzień dobry! Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, co Cię tu sprowadza? -No więc... Chciałabym się zapisać do jednych z klas. -Tak w ciągu roku? Dziwne...Ale cóż, no dobrze. Dziewczyna zaczęła opowiadać szczegóły i informacje o sobie. Lilla została przydzielona do klasy ze swoimi idolami. I jej podejrzenia też się sprawdziły. Tylko w mieście, w którym mieszkała były tak dziwnie powydzielane klasy. -Może Panienka przyjść jutro na swoją pierwszą lekcję. Ktoś na pewno oprowadzi Cię po szkole -Dziękuję! Dziewczyna wyszła z uśmiechem na twarzy -No widzisz? Wszystko dobrze się skończyło! -Masz rację Swetie - powiedziała tuląc się do kwami. Rozdział 3 -Lilla! OBUDŹ SIĘ WRESZCIE!!!! -Już.... Już wstaję... -mówiła śpiącym głosem dziewczyna -Chyba nie chcesz się spóźnić na pierwszy dzień w szkole, prawda? -Ta... Nastolatka wstała z łóżka. Poszła do kuchni i wzięła pierwszą lepszą rzecz z lodówki i ją zjadła. Po gdzieś pięciu minutach poszła spowrotem do pokoju i otworzyła szafę. Wybrała z niej swoją ulubioną koszulkę, czarną narzutkę, różowe buty i kilka dodatków. -Lilla! Za chwilę masz lekcje! -Dobra, idę! ~♥~ -Okej... Raz kozie śmierć! Brunetka zapukała w drzwi klasy. Pomimo, że mineło pięć minut od dzwonka, na korytarzu nie było żywej duszy. -Proszę! Lilla weszła do klasy i wzięła głęboki wdech. Zamieniła kilka słów z nauczycielką, a ta, wiedząc o jej przyjściu wzięła ją pod ramiona. -Przedstawiam wam nową uczennicę! Ma na imię Lilla i pochodzi z daleka, dopiero co niedawno przeprowadziła się do Paryża. -Cze...ść... W klasie zaczęły się szepty - jak to w szkole, gdy dochodzi ten nowy. Dziewczyna powoli szła pod drugi koniec klasy od strony drzwi. Zauważyła Blondyna, z którym niedawno rozmawiała. Oboje sobie pomachali, po czym szybkim krokiem Lilla podeszła do ławki z pustym miejscem. ~♥~ Po lekcjach nikt z klasy nie opuścił budynku szkoły. Nowa uczennica stała się hitem i wszyscy do niej podeszli, gdy ta usiadła na wolnej ławeczce. Nastolatkowie zadawali jej mnóstwo pytań, lecz niebieskooka nie zauważyła osób,z którymi chciała najbardziej pogadać. Nagle, przebijając się przez wszystkich przed oczyma Lilli ujawiła się szczupła Blondyneczka. Była to oczywiście Chloe, a za nią stała Sabrina. -No, cześć nowa, jestem Chloe Bourgeois, czyli najciekawsza i najładniejsza osoba w tej małej klasie -Hej Chloe... Wiesz co... Lepiej się tak nie przeceniaj.... Blondynka burknęła na nią i odeszła wołając za sobą Sabrinę. Większość osób się zdziwiła. Za chwilę jednak widząc która godzina wszyscy poszli w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Lilla pomyślała, że zapewne nie spotka "unikalnej Biedronki" tego dnia. Ku jej zdziwieniu, z klasy, która powinna być zamknięta wyszła owa osoba z Alyą. -Hejka! Ja jestem Alya, a ta obok to Marinette. Miło mi poznać! -powiedziała brunetka podając rękę. Druga zrobiła to samo. -Mamy nadzieję, że się z nami zaprzyjaźnisz. A przynajmniej nie z Chloe.... -Marinette, nie mów głupstw, po kij się przyjaźnić z taką osobą -odpowiedziała Lilla -Wiesz co, Li? Tutaj, pewnie nie słyszałaś, ale prowadzę bloga - Biedrobloga - i kręce filmy z naszymi bohaterami, czyli Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem! -Jejku, to fajnie! - powiedziała z kłastwem, lecz nie było to po niej poznać. Wiedziała kto to i co to Biedronka, ale nie chciała o tym nikomu powiedzieć. - Wiecie co.... Ja chyba już pójdę do domu, bo jak jest bohater to i przeciwnik, a żadnego po drodze, zwłaszcza po drodze której nie znam nie chciałabym żadnego poznać. -No to choćmy razem! I tak oto dziewczyny zaprzyjaźniły się z Nową Uczennicą. Droga im szybko poszła, lecz przy skrzyżowaniu musiały się rozdzielić i każdy poszedł w inną stronę. -Wiesz co Sweetie... Nie było tak źle, niż mogło być -Wiem, a ty to dobrze wiesz I tak, spokojną drogą dziewczyna poszła przechadzką do domu. Pomimo emocji i wrażeń, udała ten dzień za udany. Rozdział 4 -Lilla, wstawaj! -Przecież dzisiaj wolne..... -No wstawaj no! Jest już po 11-nastej, to po pierwsze, a po drugie, zobacz co leci w telewizji! Kwami miało rację. Było już w miarę późno, a w telewizji... Pokazywali Czanrego Kota i Biedronkę. Tym razem nie z powodu super-złoczyńcy, tylko z powodu "Wielkiego Wywyiadu". Że oni mają siłę to robić... pomyślała dziewczyna Hmm.... Mogłabym tam na chwilę wpadnąć.... -Wiesz Sweetie... Może się przeminiemy? -Li, nie ma już chyba większego sensu.... -A to dlaczego? -Bo próbowałam cię obudzić kilkanaście razy i wywiad już trwa z pół godziny... -Ehh.... Mam za mocny sen... Niebieskooka szybko się ubrała, otrząsnęła, zrobiła śniadanie i z talerzem z jajecznicą poszła oglądać dalej. Na kanale wywiad trał nieskończoność... Zadawali mnówstwo pytań, niektóre były też bardzo niedorzeczne. Na wiele z nich bohaterowie musieli się namyślać, a to strasznie nudziło dziewczynę. -Sweetie, kiedy oni wreszcie przestaną gadać o bzdurach? -Wiesz... To już nie te czasy, że są tylko "sensacje-rewelacje" -No cóż.... A może jednak tam wpadnę? - krzyknęła brunetka ciskając pilot o biurko na drugim końcu pokoju z uśmiechem. -Nie! Nie ma mowy! -Ciebie do czegoś przekonać.... -Przecież sama wczoraj mówiłaś, że nie powinnaś się od razu pokazywać. Podejrzewali by, że to ty! Sweetie miała rację. Wczoraj wieczorem to samo powiedziała do Kwami, która chciała, by ta rozejrzała się po mieście. -Mam pomysł! Zrobię niby-imprezkę, na powitanie mnie w Paryżu i opowiem im pewną zmyśloną opowieść.... Na bank mi uwierzą! -Ehh... Dobra, rób co chcesz... A ty dawaj moje croissanty! Lilla mruknęła coś do siebie i sięgnęła po rogaliki -Trzymaj więc, a ja... Em... No tak, nie mam "normalnego" fona... Kwami cicho się roześmiało i wsunęło wyrób rąk ludzkich do buzi. Lilla poszła do miasta szukając planu miasta. Na szczęście szybko je znalazła. -Okej... Tutaj jest to.... Czyli do tego sklepu gdzie jest Mari trzeba przejść tą, a potem tamtą, a potem tam... - i tak mówiła kręcąc mapę we wszystkie kierunki świata. Po kilku minutach wiedziała jak dojść do tej ulicy i poszła w tamtym kierunku szybkim krokiem. ~♥~ Lilla podczas drogi zaczęła biec, a gdy wparowała do sklepu zdążyła wydukać tylko "Dzień Dobry" i zaczęła dyszeć. -Co panienkę tu sprowadza? -zapytała ciepłym głosem mama Marinette. -Khe, Khe, Czy mogę, pójść do Pani córki? -Do Marinette? Jest u siebie. -Ok, a gdzie się idzie...? -Na górę, schodami - powiedziała wskazując na schodki prowadzące na poddasze. -Dziękuję! Lilla pobiegła szybko jak burza i wbiła do pokoiku robiąc pozę ninjy. W pokoju nikogo nie było. -Em... Li.... Przecież Mari jest Biedronką.... -Myślałam że już skończyli... - zrobiła facepalma - Hmmm.... Wyjdźmy na balkonik... Jak powiedziała, tak też zrobiła. Usłyszała na szczęście głosy i ten autentyczny dźwiek joja. Biedronka szybko wpadła na balkon. -Hę? Co ty tu to robisz? -Zapytałabym cię o to samo... - odpowiedziała brunetka. -No ten, no... E.... Przechadzałam się po mieście by wykorzystać ostatnie minuty mojej przemiany i jakoś tu tak wpadłam.... -A ja czekam na Marinette... Miała być u siebie, a jej nie ma! -Doprawdy? Eeee, ja ją widziałam niedaleko, poprowadzę cię i sobie pójdę, dobra? -No okej.... - odpowiedziała nieufnym głosem, lecz Biedra nie zaaragowałą na to i wzięła ja pod pas. Wzięła jojo i zrzuciła ją na alejkę, na tyle z bezpiecznej wysokości by nic sobie nie zrobiła, i na tyle wysoką, by na chwilę straciła widoczność poza chodnikiem. W tym momencie Biedronka zużyła ostatnią minutę i już jako Marinette podbiegła do nastolatki. -Hej Li, jak tam życie! -A dobrze... Wiesz co... Pomogłabyś mi wybrać telefon? Bo nie mam... -C-co?!? To ty telefona nie masz?? Jakim cudem!?? -No... Jakoś tak wyszło... Dziewczyny bez dalszych rozmów poszły do jednego z najlepszych sklepów elektronicznych. Miały szczęście, bo w środku były akurat dobre modele w przecenie. Brunetka uzupełniła formularz i odebrała swój nowy sprzęt. Wyszła ze sklepu. -Wiesz, teraz musisz znaleźć numery do osób z naszej klasy, bo inaczej nic nie zrobisz... -Wiem to, a ty nie masz? -W sumie... To mam.... -To może pójdziemy do mojego domu i tam mi pomożesz poprzepisywać? -Dobra, no to chodźmy! Tylko... W którą stronę jest twój dom? -Hmmm.... Dobre pytanie... Na szczęście dziewczyna szukając po kieszeniach znalazła pomiętolony, ale cały plan miasta. Wzięła Ciemnowłosą za rękę i pobiegła w kierunku mieszkania. ~♥~ Dziewczyny były już praktycznie przed domem, ale Mari nagle się zatrzymała: -Lilla.... T-ty.... TY MIESZKASZ TUTAJ!?!? -No... A co w tym dziwnego? -To, że niedaleko jest dom Adriena! ŁIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - przytuliła z radości nową przyjaciółkę podskakując. -No, prawda, fajny jest! - powiedziała. Ale wydaje mi się trochę... Trochę znajomy... ''pomyślała. Kiedy wchodziły do środka, Ciemnowłosa z wielką dawką szczęścia zaczęła biegać po domu i zwiedzać. Po chwili Brunetkę to znudziło i pociągnęła przyjaciółkę za ubranie. Ona jednak ciągle miała na twarzy szeroki uśmiech, jakby dowiedziała się, że dostała prezenty zprzed kilku lat. Dziewczyna zaczęła wypytywać ją o numery, ale niestety w to wplątały się plotki i rozmowy o uczniach, o chłopakach. -Haha, Dobra Mari, to było świetne - śmiała się ciągle z żartu - Ale, heh, czy to już wszytkie? -Ta, wydaję mi się, że to wszystkie, hihi. ~♥~ Odprowadzając Marinette do bramy, ponieważ dziewczyna do tego czasu nie zapamiętała dokładniej drogi, pożegnała się z Ciemnowłosą i poszła do siebie. -Oh, Sweetie, czy ty to słyszałaś? -Ta.... Czemu musiałyście iść?!?!?! -Coś ty taka nerwowa....? -Bo z Tikki rozmawiałyśmy, a w połowie słowa Marinette poszła z nią i nie mogłyśmy dalej rozmawiać! -Sweetie, rozmowy nie trwają wiecznie! - zaśmiała się w dobrym, aż w za dobrym humorze dziewczyna. Powysyłała do wszystkich wiadomość o jutrzejszej imprezie i oklapła na łóżko tażając się ze śmiechu. Niestety nastał wieczór, a dziewczyna zaczęła oglądać film przyrodniczy. Rozdział 5 ''Ciemność... Tylko to widać było dookoła... Pusty, wielki pokój... Widać było tylko błyszczące oczy Lilli... Nagle... Zapaliło się lekkie światło. Stojąca dziewczyna w czarnym płaszczu sięgającym do podłogi zapaliła je lewą ręką. W pokoju były poustawiane meble, konfetti, talerzyki itp... Jak po przyjęciu. 'Niebieskooka podeszła i usiadła na kanapie. Zaczęła szlochać. W tym momencie pojawiały się obrazy... W pierwszym ręka Chloe, cała w siniakach... Potem bandarze, apteczka... Następnie szpital i tętno... Na następnym widać było białą poduszkę, a na niej kawałek blond włosów... I tak znowu pojawiliśmy się u Lilli... Powoli... Bardzo powoli wysuwała ona prawą ręke.... Było widać jej tylko łokieć, a na ręce była krew... -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna szybko siadając na łóżku. Wokół niej było całkiem ciemno, co oznaczało, że jest dość wcześnie. Lilla próbowała zasnąć. Jednak to nic nie dawało. Próbowała też czytać książkę, lecz jej to nie szło... Zrezygnowana ciężko otwierając i zamykając oczy leżała na swoim posłaniu. Po gdzieś godzinie nie mogła wytrzymać tykania zegara i obudziła kwami. Poszła do łazienki i opłukała twarz więcej razy niż zwykle. Wychodząc z łazienki poszła się ubrać. Wybrała czarną bluzę z kapturem i czarne rurki. Nałożyła czarne trampki. Na dworze było jeszcze ciemno. Temperatura była dość niska, lecz dziewczynie to nie przeszkadzało. Spojrzała na zegar - idealna pora na spacer. Brunetka skierowała się w stronę drzwi. -Li.... Co się stało? Wyglądasz jak z horroru - spytało kwami, lecz usłyszała tylko mrukniecie. - Ktoś tu wstał lewą nogą, hę? - ciągnęła Sweetie, lecz nic ciekawego od właścicielki nie usłyszała. Dziewczyna szła po ulicach Paryża. Włóczyła się bez celu. Spotykała kilku przechodniów, lecz nie było ich za dużo, patrząc na ową godzinę. Była ona jednak na tyle dobra, by zjeść śniadanie. Lilla wstąpiła do jednej z kawiarenek, która akurat się przywinęła. Zamówiła w niej rogaliki i ciepłe kakao. Zajadając tak wpoglądała się dookoła - Paryż.... Piękne miasto, lecz z zachmurzonym niebiem nie wygląda tak dobrze. ~♥~ Po pewnym czasie niebo pojaśniało. Dziewczyna właśnie przekraczała próg mieszkania. W mieście zakupiła niektóre dekoracje potrzebne do dzisiejszego przyjęcia. Lilla nie miała jednak pomysłu jak udekorować dom. A z powodu, że impreza miała odbyć się o trzynastej, a była już jedenasta musiała przygotować pokoje. Niebieskooka dekorowała na wszystkie sposoby jakie jej przyszły do głowy, lecz za każdym razem coś nie pasowało - albo za dziecinnie, albo za prosto, albo za poważnie... Jednak wybrała dobre dekoracje do salonu, w której miało się odbyć przyjęcie. Był to wielki salon z ścianami pomalowanymi na szaro, czarną podłogą i kilkoma oknami. W środku miesciła się potężna kanapa z lśniącego materiału a obok stół. Naprzeciwko siedziska wisiał telewizor. Był on zaczepiony o ścianę, a pod spodem były konsole i odtwarzacz DVD. Jednak to nie był jedyny pokój. Jedne z pomieszczeć dziewczyna przerobiła na salę do tańca. W środku była mini-scena, a podłoga ozdobiona wielkim, czerwonym dywanem pochłaniającym całe pomieszczenie. Brak okien i kilka świec robiło wspaniałą atmosferę. ~♥~ Przyszedł czas na imprezkę. Lilla przebrała się w rozkloszowaną sukienkę. -Sweetie, to już czas! - mówiła z uśmiechem na twarzy, który zagościł na jej twarzy pierwszy raz. -Wiem - odpowiedziała i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo jednym okiem. W tym momencie przyszedł pierwszy gość... -N-nie za bardzo się odstawiłam? -No... Trochę W tym momencie nastolatka szybko się przebrała w spódnicę z białą koszulą i pobiegła do drzwi. Przywitała gości, a było ich trochę. Ogółem cała jej klasa. Ku zdziwieniu, zjawiła się też Chloe i Lila... Pewnie przyszły tylko po to, by polować na Adriena ''pomyślała ''No cóż, nawet jeśli, to lepiej, że przynajmniej są! ~♥~ Impreza miło się potoczyła. Najpierw tańczyli, potem pojedli przekąski, potem obejrzeli filmy, a teraz nadszedł czas na rozmowy. -Wiecie... - zaczęła Lilla zgaszając światło i zapalając latarkę - Tam skąd przybyłam... Jest pewna legenda... Mówią, że w moim poprzednim mieście były różne włamania... Super-Złoczyńcy, ale i też jedna Super-Bohaterka... Prawdopodobnie walczyła z nimi aż pokonała wroga... Ale właśnie... Jej imię brzmi Czarna Pantera... Nie wiadomo jednak, czy ona była bohaterem, czy była po stronie zła... Mówią plotki, że właśnie przyjechała do Paryża... - i w tym momencie zgasiła latarkę. Wszyscy przez chwilę się nie odzywali. Nie wiedzieli co na to odpowiedzieć. Jednak nastolatka ożywiła sytuację i trząc ręcę zapytała: -To może potańczymy? Wszyscy po swojemu przytaknęli i poszli do sali tanecznej. Brunetka wchodziła po schodkach na scenę, na której był sprzęt. Puściła muzykę i wszyscy tańczyli. Najpierw były to szybkie piosenki oddzielnie, potem w różnych parach, a na końcu Lilla puściła romansidła- piosenki do wolnego tańca z partnerem. Oczywiście każdy znalazł sobie parę. Niektórzy mieli na początku lekki grymas, bo pary im się nie podobały, choć sami je wybierali. Lilla tańczyła z każdym z chłopców po kolei co piosenkę, ale na koniec zostawiła sobie blondyna. A to z powodu, że najpierw tańczyła z nim Chloe, potem Lila, następnie próbowała Marinette, choć w połowie utworu przerwała im blondynka, lecz wreszcie jakimś cudem udało jej się dostać do niego. Chciała bowiem zatańczyć z każdym. Oczywiście gdy podeszła do Adriena włączyła się słoooodka muzyka (adrielilla confirmed) i wszyscy tańczyli jak w transie. Pomimo kilku osób które siedziały pod ścianą, było wspaniale. Nie wiedziałam że Adrien umie tak dobrze tańczyć ''pomyślała dziewczyna. Tańczyło się miło, lecz nadchodził wieczór. Tańce się skończyły i zagrali na konsoli w ostatnią grę. Była to popularna w tych kręgach gra. Niestety niebieskookiej nie dało się skusić na jedną rundkę, bo z grzeczności ustępowała innym. ~♥~ Nareszcie jakimś cudem, kiedy narobiło się brudno i śmierdziało chipsami z oranżadą, a wszystko było włączone goście zaczęli wychodzić. Ostatnimi gościami, jak myślała były jej przyjaciółki: -Wspaniała impreza! -No, było świetnie! Mówiły tak nawzajem ściskając brunetkę. Ta natomiast odprowadził ich trochę na ulicę i poszła do siebie. Wtedy, gdy przechodziła koło łazienki usłyszała... Spłukiwanie wody?! ''Że jak?!?! ''pomyślała spanikowana ''Ktoś tam jest?!. Drzwi się otworzyły. zaskoczona dziewczyna aż podskoczyła widząc zielonookiego. -T-to już koniec imprezy? Ups... - mówił zakłopotany Adrien. Zasiedział się biedak w łazience. Dziewczyna miała mieszane uczucia. Pierwsze trzymało w jej gardle gulę, a drugie rechotało głośno, jakby przez mikrofon. Skończyło się na tym, że stała przed nosem chłopaka z otwartą buzią do kolan. Stali tak chwilę, aż chłopcu zebrało się na odwagę i powiedział "To może ja już pójdę...?" odsuwając się lekko. -Zaczekaj! - Lilla pociągnęła ręką chłopaka za ramię. Drugą ręką wygrzebała jakiś przedmiot z szafeczki... Czubkiem wyglądało to jak nóż... Przyciągała narzędzie do klatki piersiowej, a chłopak nieźle się przestraszył. -Puść mnie! - zaczął się wyrywać. Ta jednak go nie puściła, a wręcz przeciwnie. Przyciągnęła do siebie. - Co ci jest?!?! Ta jednak nie słuchała i objęła Adriena drugą ręką. ostrożnie przyłożyła przedniot bokiem na plecy chłopaka. To jeszcze bardziej go zdziwiło. Już myślał, że jest po nim, a jednak... Szybkim ruchem ścisnęła rękę zielonookiego, a drugą z nożem wsunęła pierścień do rączki. -Chciałam tylko się zapytać skąd masz ten pierścień. Jest śliczny - powiedziała szybko dziewczyna. Zachichotała. -Wiesz ty co? Naprawdę się przestraszyłem, nie rób tak więcej! I oddaj, proszę, ten pierścień. -Jejku... To był tylko żart! Ten nóż nawet ostry nie jest! -To po co to zrobiłaś!?! -Um.... Za dużo Anime... -Oglądasz? To chyba jakieś dziwne... - mówił już spokojniej chłopak. Gdybyś ty wiedział o mnie więcej... ''myślała Lilla, lecz bujanie w odłokach przerwały jej następne słowa - Ja też lubię je oglądać. Może kiedyś razem obejrzymy? Heh, robiłaś za aktora, co? -No... W sumie to tak, czasami lubię poudawać postacie, a dzisiaj coś wzięło mnie na temat horrorów. Chętnie obejrzę! -To się zdzwonimy! - rzucił szybko chłopak spoglądając która jest godzina. Wyparował z mieszkania z prędkością dźwięku. Dziewczyna jednak wiedziała o nim trochę i się tym nie przejęła. Zaczęła wszystko ogarniać. -Lilla, fajnie było.... ALE CO TO BYŁA ZA AKCJA PRZED CHWILĄ?!?! -Hehe, wolałabyś nie wiedzieć, z resztą, to były tylko żarty! Kupiłam ten nożyk kiedyś w sklepie z zabawkami. A dokładniej to dali mi to gratisem za zakup takiej jednej rzeczy.... Ale nie ważne, zaraz padnę, więc lepiej bym to jako tako uprzątnęła. Tak właśnie Lilla zabrała się do porządków. Była może i zmęczona, ale długo będzie wspominać ten dzień. Rozdział 6 ''Jasność oślepiała dziewczynę. Po chwili było można dostrzec, że jest w białym, wąskim korytarzu. Końca nie było widać. Nastolatka wstała z podłoża i podążyła za lekkim światłem. Po kilku minutach chodzenia w tamtą stronę wokół pojawiających się na ścianach obrazów dostrzegła zarysy postaci. Niestety, nie była to zwykła postać, która mogłaby pomóc wydostać się dziewczynie z tego miejsca. Postać miała na sobie granatowy płaszcz zasłaniający całe ciało z kapturem. W ręku miała wielkie, duże pudełko zasłonięte niestarannie zasłaniającą go pokrywą. Nie można było zobaczyć twarzy postaci z daleka, więc niebieskooka zaczęła biec. Kiedy była już obok dostrzegła jej twarz. Była to jednak nie jej, a jego twarz. Nie można było odczytać z cienia jaki ma kolor włosów i oczu, lecz można było zobaczyć twarz. Dziewczyna była już naprzeciwko jego twarzy. Widać było jego twarz, jak z okładki kolorowego magazynu. Wyjątkiem były jego dziwne, szpiczaste uszy i głębokie oczy. Nastolatka dostrzegła, że były one szare. Spokojnie uniosła rękę i przysuwała do twarzy chłopaka, a drugą zacisnęła dłonią jego rękę. -Jejku! - powiedziała zaskoczona dziewczyna. Było jeszcze ciemno, lecz dziewczyna przypomniała sobie, że nie odrobiła lekcji - Kurka wodna... Nastolatka szybko wstała i poczłapała do biurka. Na meblu był istny chaos, jednak znalazła miejsce i wyciągając z torby narzędzia z książkami i zapalając lampkę zaczęła pisać. ~♥~ -Lilla.... - powiedziało kwami nad uchem dziewczyny - LILLA! WSTAWAJ! -C-co jest?!?! -Za chwilę masz do szkoły! - zaczęła poganiać ją Sweetie. -ŻE CO?!?! Brunetka spojrzała na godzinę. Było już dziesięć po siódmej! Zaspałam! ''pomyślała nerwowo. Nałożyła swój szary sweterek i jeansy, i botki oczywiście, spakowała się i wysoczyła z domu jak torpeda. Pomimo tego pośpiechu to wszystko zabrało jej trochę czasu i za chwilę miały się zacząć lekcje. Lilla pobiegła do szkoły i przez przypadek z pośpiechu się wywróciła. Na jej nieszczęście trafiła głową przed stopami blondynki, która zaczęła wrzeszczeć "Kto taki mądry to zrobił" i wołając Sabrinę, nie zwracając uwagi na niebieskooką podreptała do budynku. -No to miałam szczęście - powiedziała do siebie otrzepując kurz ze spodni. Poszła powoli po schodkach do szkoły, a potem do klasy, w której miała się odbyć matematyka. ~♥~ Podczas lekcji nastolatka myślała tylko o kilku rzeczach: Trochę o temacie przedmiotu, o tym, kim chciałaby zostać w niedalekiej przyszłości i o tym, kim był chłopak, który się jej przyśnił i co miał w tym pudle. Musiała się jednak skupić, bo nauczycielka na ostatniej lekcji dzisiaj coś podejrzewała. Lilla spróbowała się skupić, lecz coś jej przeszkadzało. A mianowicie burczenie brzucha. Nic nie zjadła na śniadanie, a najważniejszy poranny posiłek dnia musiał się raczej stać popołudniowym. Dzwonek był dla niej skarbem. Gdy tylko wychodziła z sali ktoś dotknął dłonią jej ramię. Była to Alya: -Czeeeeść, masz wolny czas? - spytała przyjaciółka. - Bo chciałabym ci coś pokazać, pójść na lody.... -Sorki, jestem zajęta.... Ale czekaj, lody? A o której dokładniej mam przyjść i gdzie? -Oh, ty łakomczuszku! - powiedziała śmiejąc się dziewczyna. - Za pół godziny w parku, dobra? Tylko nikomu nie mów, to tajemnica... ''Mam super dar, co? ''pomyślała - No dobra, ale muszę zjeść śniadanie, więc możliwe, że trochę się spóźnię... -To nic! Zaczekam. To były ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszała Lilla po czym pospieszyła do domu. ~♥~ -No, eh, wypadałoby wreszcie pójść - powiedziała do siebie nastolatka zakładając swoje stadardowe ubrania. Wyszła z domu i zatrzaskując drzwi skierowała się w stronę parku. Znała już trochę okolicę i doszła tam bez problemu. Na ławce ze smartfonem siedziała ciemnowłosa. Dziewczyna do niej przysiadła. -Co tak długo? A tak swoją drogą, to cześć. -No.... Cześć. Po co miałam tu przyjść? - powiedziała patrząc na Alyę. Ta po chwili namysłu otworzyła usta. -Chodzi mi o mój Biedroblog. Chciałam cię osobiście zapytać, czy ci się podoba. Lillę zamurowało. I po to się spieszyła? By odpowiedzieć jak jej zdaniem blog się podoba? - No, jest spoko. Ale tylko po to mnie tutaj poprosiłaś? -No, chciałam się też zapytać jak tam życie, to może choćmy na te lody.... Dziewczyny poszły w stronę kafejki bez słów. Lilla oglądała się dookoła, jakby czegoś szukała. Gdy zamówiły sobie po gałce usiałdły przy stoliczku. Milczały. Alya wpatrywała się w swój telefon, a Lilla rozglądała się dookoła. Kiedy była już przy końcu rożka zauważyła z daleka kilka osób. kłóciły się one. Potem jedna z tych osób, wkurzona, jak było widać po chodzie, odeszła. ''To zły znak... Ale może i szansa! ''krzyknęła w myślach niebieskooka i zerwała się z krzesła. -Gdzie ty idziesz? - spytała nie odwracając głowy od komórki. -Przypomniało mi się coś ważnego! - krzyknęła rzucając "Pa" i pobiegła w stronę człowieka. Dziewczyna miała rację, za rogiem, gdzie się ukrywała zobaczyła przemianę mężczyzny, którego widziała i schowała się z powrotem. Była to wąska uliczka, a zamieniony stwór w dziwnym kostiumie zaczął iść w stornę skrzyżowania. -To moja szansa! Sweetie, rzu-- - nie skończyła dokończyć, jak kwami jej przerwało. -Czeeeeekaj! Musisz wiedzieć jedno! A raczej kilka! Mówiłam ci, że sie przemienisz. Twoją główną bronią, jaką miały twoje poprzedniczki będzie "Złote serce". Gdy wypowiesz to słowo przywołasz je. Jedna z dwóch stron będzie ciemna, a druga jasna. Gdy wybierzesz ciemną i ją rzucisz powstanie wybuch. Gdy natomiast wybierzesz jasną stronę, musisz ją połamać, a ona da ci specjalną aurę i do końca przemiany będziesz mogła chodzić w powietrzu. Czuję jednak w tobie dziwną aurę, jakby moc i nie wiem co się stanie, więc uważaj! -N-no.... Dobra. Sweetie, rzuca serca! Dziewczyna w cichym zaułku przemieniła się w superbohaterkę. po jednej stronie miała kilka serduszek, które jak wzięła do ręki powiększyły się trochę. Z drugiej strony miała inne serce, które było jej komunikaterem, który po chwili odkryła. Odkryła też, że może biegać z ogromną prędkością. Wybiegając na ulicę zobaczyła na jednym z dachów słynnych bohaterów miasta. Z drugiej zaś strony na ten dach wspinał się zaakumanizowany mężczyzna. Dziewczyna szybko do niego podbiegła i zachowała się trochę brutalnie, bo walnęła go z całej siły z pięści w plecy, kiedy ten upadł. Czarna Pantera wzięła zaakumanizowany przedmiot i szybko wdrapała się na dach. Dach był ogromny. Gdy była już na miejscu stanęła naprzeciwko herosów. Po ich minach było widać, że się zdziwili. -No, no, no.... Nasi słynni bohaterowie.... i to jeszcze na dachu, ha! Nareszcie mogę was zobaczyć! - mówiła spokojnym głosem Czarna Pantera. Osoby naprzeciwko niej stały jak słup soli. Pierwsza jednak odzyskała panowanie Biedronka i zaczęła kręcić jojem. -Hmmm, czyli mamy walczyć? no cóż, nie tego się spodziewałam, brutalność i to już od razu od pierwszego spotkania? Oboje jeszcze bardziej się zdziwili. Dziewczyna w czerwonym kostiumie zaczęła szybciej kręcić jojem. Na to Brunetka prychnęła i rzuciła toporek, który był zaakumanizowaną rzeczą mówiąc "Łap tą akumę, Biedra". Ta zamurowana wykonała polecenie. Czarny Kot wytrzeszczał oczy jakby zobaczył ósmy cud świata przed nosem. -Huę, Kocie, a co ty tak stoisz jak słup soli, przywitaj się ze mną, tak samo jak Biedronka, przecież wam pomogłam! -Cześć... - powiedzieli niemal jednocześnie. -No tak, zapomniałam, nawet się nie przedstawiłam, ojejku... Nazywam się Czarna Pantera, nowa bohaterka tego miasta! - powiedziała podchodząc do nich i podając rękę. Oni jednak nieufnie się odsunęli. -No tak, mogłam to przewidzieć po pannie lisicy, która chyba prędko się nie pojawi... Ja jednak nie kłamę, przecież pomogłam wam z tą osobą co się przemieniła... -No, to fakt, Biedronko, zaufamy jej? - zapytał się Czarny Kot swojej towarzyszki. -No, dobra, możemy spróbować... Ale mam na ciebie oko, nowa... - powiedziała Biedronka wysuwając dwa palce przysuwając najpierw do swoich oczu, a następnie na Czarną Panterę. - Jeśli mamy już to za sobą, to ja już sobie pójdę, choć Kocie! -A do kąd chcecie iść? - wtrąciła się heroska - I dlaczego beze mnie? -Ehh, w sumie, ja nie mam ochoty na rozmowy, spadam! - powiedziała szybko ciemnowłosa i wystrzeliła swoje jojo daleko, daleko z tąd... Brunetka zaczęła tupać nogą - No to chyba zostaliśmy sami! No, to co robimy? - spytała, ale sama dostrzegła, że jedyna osoba co z nią została milczy. - No.... to ja już może pójdę, do zobaczenia Kocie! -Do... Zobaczenia... Niebieskooka zekoczyła z budynku i będąc już na ziemi z prędkością dźwięku pobiegła gdzieś, lecz Czarny Kot stracił ją po chwili z oczu. Rozdział 7 Lilla wstała zmęczona. ''I czemu ja poszłam? Mogłam porozmawiać... Ehh, co się stało, to się nie odstanie pomyślała. Zrobiła sobie śniadanie. -Sweetie, jesteś głodna? - zapytała patrząc na stworzonko. -No jasne, że tak! - odparła przylatując prosto na przeciwko jej oczu.. - No, dawaj! -Już wstaję, już... - powiedziała przez zęby przeżuwając kanapkę z serem. - Trzymaj! -Dzięki! Obie jadły w kuchni. Środek lodówki tyglądał jak po huraganie, ale można było znaleźć pożywienie. Nastała godzina wyjścia. -No, to lecimy! - wzięła swoją torbę i poszła skocznym krokiem w stronę szkoły. ~♥~ Lekcje dłużyły się jak nigdy. Nudne paplanie i rozwiązywanie zadań. Brunetka rysowała na marginesie zeszytu obrazki. Była to zaś piąta lekcja. Nagle nauczycialka przestała mówić swój wykład. Marinette i Adrien i... Lila podnieśli ręce. Powiedzieli, że muszą wyjść do toalety. Po chwili z okna było można usłyszek huk. Lilla nie zauważyła przestępcy! Yyy, to znaczy zaakumowanej osoby... Ona też podniosła rękę, by wyjść do wc. Pani się wkurzyła, że tylko wychodzą ci uczniowie, ale dziewczyna dała radę się wymknąć. Idąc szybkim krokiem po korytarzu doszła do toalety. Uchyliła cicho drzwi. Lila tam była. Szeptała coś typu "nienawidzę tej durnej szkoły!". A Marinette? Gdzie jest? Przemieniła się w Biedronkę? Najwyraźniej nie ma jej tutaj. ''pomyślała Lilla. Wyszła na korytarz. Był pusty, ale dla pewności poszła do rogu. Przemieniła się w Czarną Panterę. -No, no, no... I gdzie nasza Biedroneczka? -mówiła. Jednak nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Heroska wyskoczyła przez okno. Na szczęście w oddali było widać sznurek od joja Biedronki. Pobiegła w tamtą stronę ~♥~ Będąc już na miejscu Kocica wskoczyła na jeden z dachów budynków. Widząc przystających do walki bohaterów stanęła na jednej nodze i krzyknęła: -Cześć wam, kogo my tu mamy? - pokazała na zaakumanizowaną osobę. Była to szczupła, starza kobieta o siwych włosach w stroju jaskiniowca z maczugą z dębowego drewna. -C-co? Skąd ty się tu..-- nie zdążył dokończyć, a sekundę później pojawiła się przed nim Kocica. Ten natomiast otworzył buzię tak seroko, jakby chciał by mu włożono paczkę żelków. -A, tak sobie przechodziłam - odpowiedziała z ironicznym głosem. -Ludzie, nie czas na pogaduszki, musimy uratować tą biedną staruszkę, bo jeszcze coś sobie zrobi! - powiedziała donośnym głosem Biedronka. Reszta przytaknęła. Starsza kobieta przyspieszyła kroku i machała we wszystkie strony swoją bronią. przechodnie wystraszyli się i pobiegli do sklepów by się ukryć. Tylko grupka nastolatków w przebraniach stała na ulicy. -Zaczynajmy... ~♥~ Walka była dziwnie łatwa. Biedronka właśnie uchwyciła swoim jojem maczugę staruszki. Była ona zaś zaakumowaną rzeczą. Jednak po chwili Biedronka straciła ją z rąk a ta poleciała do rąk właścicielki i się powiększyła. Było to bardzo złe utrudnienie. -Mój plan to.. - powiedziały dziewczyny jednocześnie. -Dobra, powiedź swoją wersję Panno Miałlino - powiedziała Biedronka. - Zobaczymy co wymyśliłaś! - zwinęła jojo. -No więc tak... - zaczęła. - Musimy to zwiąść z zaskoczenia. Kocie, ty zaciągniesz tą staruszkę by skupiła się tylko na tobie. Wtedy ja z Biedronką zajdziemy ją od tyłu. Ja ją przewrócę, oczywiście by nic jej się nie stało, moimi sercami, a Biedronka weźmie jej broń i roztrzaska na kawałki. Co potem zrobisz wiesz sama. Pasi wam ten plan? Oboje się zawachali. Nic przez chwilę nie mówili. Biedronka po chwili jednak powiedziała: -No dobra, miałam inny plan, ale ten może wypalić. Jak się uda. Dobra, do roboty! I w tym momencie plan ruszył w życie. Kot trochę powkurzał zaakumanizowaną osobę, ta pobiegła jak szalona za nim. Wtedy Pantera i Biedronka pobiegły za nią. Czarna Pantera wyciągnęła z boku serduszka i machnęła nimi trafiając na kobietę. Ta się przewróciła, Kotka wskazała na Biedronkę, ta skinęła głową i dodając żartobliwy komentarz skoczyła przed staruszkę i roztrzaskała jej broń. -Pora wypędzić złe moce! - krzyknęła i wypuściła motyla. -Za... E... - powiedział Kot z Biedronką. -Mhm... - mruknęła Kocica. - Może taki potrójny żółwik? -No... Dobra - odpowiedziała zdziwiona Biedronka. Tak jak postanowiła, tak też zrobili. Potrójny żółwik ze słowami "Zaliczone!". -No więc... Może się poznamy? - powiedziała Czarna. -Sorki, ale... Jestem zajęta! - powiedziała z przepraszającą miną. -Ja też! - krzyknął Kot. -Łosz kurde, już po trzeciej! Ja też muszę lecieć! - powiedziała zmartwiona Czarna Kotka. ''Muszę zabrać moje rzeczy! Dobrze, że zostawiłam je tam, gdzie nikt nie chciałby je wziąść... ''pomyślała. Rozdział 8 Lilla wstała dzisiaj ze zdziwieniem. W jej śnie był ciąg dalszy tego strasznego snu. Okazało się, że trwała impreza, która była nad stara altanką pod którą zawalił się dach. Wstała jednak pobudzona i usmażyła jajecznicę. Dziewczyna po zjedzeniu śniadania wzięła torbę i pobiegła do szkoły nic więcej podczas drogi nie mówiąc. ~♥~ Minęły trzy lekcje. Przerwa jako taka, brunetka poszła do Marinette by zrobić selfie. Spotkała ją w środku budynku, na ławeczce. Obok była też Alya oglądająca coś w komórce. -Siema Mari! Jak tam życie? - cisza. Głucha cisza. Niebieskooka stanęła przed ciemnowłosą. Ta, oczywiście jak zwykle, miała maślane oczy. Lilla spojrzała w przeciwną stronę - Adrien. Czar po chwili prysł, bo przyszła Chloe tulącą go jak pluszowego misia. Mari nadęła się jak balon. Szarpnęła Alyę i poszła wściekła w ich stronę. Blogerka była zażenowana, a dziewczyna ciągnęła ją w stronę blondyna. Nastolatka próbowała je zatrzymać, ale jej to nie wychodziło. Podeszła do Adriena i Chloe. Co dziwne, chłopak się ucieszył. Wyrwał się z objęć blondynki, podszedł z brunetką do kąta, a zdziwiona Marinette wróciła na miejsce bacznie przyglądając się niebieskookiej. -Słuchaj Li, no bo ten... - poczochrał się po bujnej czuprynie. - Pamiętasz nasze odwiedziny, prawda? -Imprezę? Tak, pamiętam -No bo właśnie, może przyszłabyś dzisiaj o 18:30 na maraton anime? -T-ty na serio? Ahhh, dziękuję za zaproszenie, na sto procent przyjdę! Oboje strzelili piątkę. Rozdzielili się, nastolatka podeszła do nieprzemienionej Biedronki. -Czego chciał? - zapytała Alya. -A, nic ważnego... -No powiedz! - zachęcała ją Marinette. -No dobra, tylko Mari, nie padnij na zawał. Adrien zaprosił mniena wieczór do domu! -Heh, fajnie. Życzę szczęścia na randce! - to ostatnie szepnęła jej na ucho. -J-jakiej randce?!?!? To tylko przyjacielski wypad na filmy. A do tego pani jękadło by mi na to nie pozwoliła! -Jaka pani jękadło? - zapytała lekko wkurzona projektantka, lecz od odpowiedzi uratował dziewczyne dzwonek. ~♥~ Po szkole Lilla szła zmęczona do domu. Dzisiaj facet od wychowania fizycznego zabrał klasę na łyżwy. Taka odmiana. Idąc dróżką Li nie patrzyła na drogę, rysowała szkice w małej książeczce. Miała tam większość swoich rysunków z postaciami z gier. W sumie miał kilka podobnych, ale w tym było dużo pustego miejsca. Zapomniała o swoim szkicowniku do rysowania tego, co napotka w świecie, rysowania na przerwach itp. Idąc tak i idąc nagle walnęła w drzewo. Wszystko wypadło jej z rąk - od torby po długopis. Na swoje nieszczęście była niedaleko rezydencji blondyny, która właśnie szła w jej stronę... -Ooo, witaj! Co my tu mamy? - powiedziała Chloe podnosząc książeczkę. -Oddawaj to! To jest... Y... Zawartość osobista! -Czyżby? - zaczęł kartkować. - Hahahaha, ona rysuje jakieś malutkie krasnale! A to co? Ten dziwny kwiatek? Jakie to słodkie... Powinnaś być zatrudniona jako artystka w przedszkolu, hahaha! -Zamknij się, ty... Ty... -Oj nie radziłabym tego robić. He, nie mam czasu zadawanie się z takimi osobami, a z resztą jestem umuwiona na masaż, bayo! - Chloe pobiegła w stronę budynku, zaczęła się pogoń. Kiedy blondyna była już tylko ulicę przed budynkiem wyrzuciła szkicownik do kosza. Zrezygnowana niebieskooka zaczęła grzebać w śmietniku. Po dziesięciu minutach zebrała się cała klasa, wraz z Chloe. Okazało się, że wysłała sms'y, by tam przyszli. Kiedy brunetka wygrzebała się z kontenera była strasznie brudna. Chloe śmiała się na cały regulator, a niebieskookiej coraz bardziej wzrastało ciśnienie. Jedyną ulgę dawała jej wiadomość o znalezionej zgubie. -Hahahahahaha, ona grzebała w śmieciach! - śmiała się grupka uczniów - najprawdopodobniej zmanipulowanej przez blondynkę. -Pomóc ci? - spytała spokojnym głosem Juleka. -Jakbyś mogła... - dziewczyna wyszła ze stery śmieci z pomocą koleżanki. -Nic ci nie jest? - spytała Marinette. -N-nic... -To po co tam wlazłaś? - spytała Alya. -Ehhh, długo by gadać... - spojrzała na szkicownik. Nagle coś sobie przypomniała. Otworzyła książkę. Z jej oczu spłynęła łza. - O... Ona... J... Już... T-to nie ma sensu, w-wszystko się r-rozmazało... -Co się stało? - spytał Adrien który dopiero mógł przyjść. Miał mieszane uczucia widząc tą sytuację. Lilla wyrzuciła książeczkę spowrotem gdzie ją wrzuciła Burgeuois. Brunetka śmierdziała śmieciami. Opuściła głowę i bez słowa poszła do domu. ~♥~ -Lilla... Lilla... Lilla! - mówiła Sweetie próbująca porozumieć się z właścicielką, która właśnie wracała z łazienki. -Ehh, to nie fair... To już przepadło... -Li, to były przecież tylko szkice! Narysujesz nowe! - kwami próbowało rozweselić dziewczyną, ta jedynie tylko posłała jej lekki uśmieszek. Niebieskooka położyła się w łóżku by rozmyślać co powiedzieć Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu podczas końca walki. Chciała zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, ale za jakiś czas przysnęła. ~♥~ -Em... Lilla... Obudź się, już 17'sta! -ŻE JAK?!?!?! - wstała z prędkością światła. Dziewczyna biegała panicznie po pokoju. Gdy się uspokoiła wzięł głęboki wdech, a potem wydech. -Dobra, Lilla, uspokój się. Musisz przecież jakoś wyglądać! - powiedziała do siebie podchodząc do szafy. Grzebała dobre pare minit, ale - jak to kobiety mają w zwyczaju - nie mogła nic sobie wybrać. -Li, a może to? - kwami pokazało jej ubrania. Była to biała koszulka, granatowy sweterek, błękitna spódnica i białe trampki. -Tak! To to! - szybko zgarnęła look i go ubrała. ~♥~ -Okej, jesteśmy na miejscu -Dokładnie 5 minut przed czasem -Dokładnie! Niebieskooka zapukała do bramy. Otworzyła się, a dziewczyna weszła do środka. Mieszkanie było ogromne. Chłopak pokazał Lilli gdzie jest jego pokój. Po dotarciu pokój wydawał się być jeszcze większy. I jeszcze ten klimat.... Same lampy i świece. -Zapraszam do oglądania - wręczył dziewczynie różę. -Dziękuję, nie trzeba było... To przecież tylko maraton filmowy, hihi. -No tak, ale w sumie nie zaszkodzi być kulturalnym, prawda? Hmmmm... Co oglądamy? -A co polecasz? -A jaki gatunek lubisz? -Zdam się na twój wybór. Adrien pokazał gdzie mają usiąść. Włączył pierwsze anime z połączeniem miłości i akcji. Serial opowiadał o pewnej nastolatce, która poznała pewnego księcia. Oboje zmieniali się w pięknych greckich rycerzy. Po transformacji owy książe zakochał się w partnerce. Oboje bronili królestwo przed złym antagonistą z tajemniczymi planami. ''Z czymś mi się to kojarzy... pomyślała dziewczyna. ~♥~ -Już mnie oczy bolą od ekranu, wiesz? -No dobrze - chłopak wyłączył komputer. - A, powiesz mi coś? -Hyh? -Co się stało dzisiaj po południu? -Ehhh, to wszystko przez Chloe! Szłam sobie rysując, ale nagle w coś rąbnęłam. Wypadło mi wszysyko z rąk, a obok przechodziła ona. A tym razem wzięłam szkicownik z postaciami z gier, które są sławne, ale mniej sławne we Francji. Ona to zobaczyła i wrzuciła mi szkicownik do kontenera ze śmieciami! Szukałam go, ale jak znalazłam wszystkie kartki były pomiętolone, porwane i mokre. A te rysunki dużo dla mnie znaczyły... - ze smutkiem popatrzyła na chłopaka, a on ją przytulił (dramat Lilli i reakcja Adriena - AdrieLilla confirmed). W sumie nie mógł nic więcej zrobić. Robiło się już późno, Adrien odprowadził Lillę do domu. Ona przytuliła do na pożegnanie i poszła obmyć twarz. Potem odrobiła lekcje, a resztę wieczoru spędziła rozmawiając ze Sweetie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach